Biting Zetsu
by CherryDawn2501
Summary: One-shot story. I don't know if I should consider this as lemon. But ENJOY!


"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sakura screamed in the middle of the forest at night. Even when she screams for help, no one will ever hear her.

"Stay away from me monster!" Sakura started backing away.

"Why? **We're hungry**." Said someone.

"Don't make me punch you!"

"Eeeeh~? She's gonna punch us black Zetsu." A soft and silky voice spoke.

"**Then let her**." A deep and husky voice that's known as black Zetsu spoke.

"But I don't wanna get punched. It's painful ya know."

Sakura launched her fist towards Zetsu, but he disappeared. She looked around her, but all she saw was nothing. Only the dead silence can be heard. Not even a single cricket made a sound. Nothing in the forest made a sound except for her loud breathing and the wind that was blowing through the trees and her skin. Sakura was backing away till her back made contact with a tree. She looked around her again, but there's still no sign of the 'thing' that wanted to eat her so badly. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and Sakura just realized that it wasn't a tree. Before she could even turn around, she was already pinned to the ground by the roots and vines of the trees. She saw golden eyes glinting in the dark and the face that she saw was craving for flesh. It was on top of her. It licked its lips and got closer to her face.

"Please don't eat me..." Sakura's tears started flowing down and dropped to the ground.

Zetsu starred at her for a moment and licked her neck. Sakura's face grew crimson red and she held in a moan, but then he started to bite the right side of her neck slowly with his sharp razor teeth. The blood was slowly dripping out from the wound that he just made and slowly sucking the blood (**He's not a vampire k). **Sakura moaned a little.

"Please stop..." The tears still flowed down.

"Why? We're not done eating you yet." White Zetsu said. Zetsu licked his lips that was covered with blood and starred at her while her tears flowed down.

**"It's fun to see you so desperate.**" Zetsu chuckled.

_'Someone please help me...' _

Zetsu started to lick the left side of her neck.

"A-aaah~..."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Readying for Zetsu to bite her flesh again, but he didn't. Instead, he sucked on her skin.

"W-what are you d-d-d-doing?!"

Sakura was wide eyed. Her face was heating up. She started struggling.

"L-let go of me!"

"Why are you struggling so much to break free? **It's pointless." **Zetsu smirked showing his sharp bloody teeth.

Sakura looked at Zetsu with teary eyes.

"Why are you crying little girl?" White Zetsu spoke with a soft and playful voice.

Zetsu held Sakura's chin for her to look at him carefully and licked the tears that was flowing next to her ear. Sakura shut her eyes and he chuckled.

"You're so **amusing**." Zetsu whispered in her ear.

"You know... This is my first time talking with my food."

"I-I'm not food!" Sakura shouted.

"Hnn..." Replied Zetsu.

Zetsu got closer to the left side of her neck and started to bite slowly. Blood started to come out.

"GAH!" Sakura screamed.

Zetsu touched the bloody wound with his hand and licked the blood from it.

"Why don't you just kill me first then eat me!"

"No, I just like to eat my food alive because it's more fun that way." He chuckled.

Zetsu started to lick from the wound to her collar bone. He then started kissing and sucking it.

"W-what are you do-aah~...!"

"I'm starting to think that you're not my food. Why is that?" White Zetsu asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I feel like I don't want to eat you., like I want more than that."

Sakura was shocked to hear that. She's starting to think what would he do to her when he meant by more than that and blushed like her face was gonna explode. Zetsu was continuing what he was doing while Sakura held in her moans. He was kissing her wounds, sucking the part of her neck that he didn't bite. He was kissing from the neck to the jaw. Sakura was still breathing heavily and trying to held in her moans. He was kissing right on the corner of her lips. The next thing she knew, was his lips on top of hers. Sakura's eyes were wide in shock. She saw his eyes were closed while he's kissing her. She closed her eyes and mouth shut. While he's kissing her, he slowly grabbed her chin and slowly pulling it down for her mouth to open. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Sakura started struggling, but he held her down even more. Her face started to heat up even more. He was kissing her passionately. After about two minutes he separated his lips from hers. They were both breathing heavily. Zetsu licked his lips that was covered in saliva and looked at Sakura. She was gasping for air.

**"Was it that tiring?" **Said black Zetsu as he raised his left eyebrow.

"You don't know what you're doing..." Sakura muttered.

"You're right. **What are we doing?**"

Sakura blushed even more. She closed her mouth shut. Not wanting to tell him because it was embarrassing.

"Ne, ne, What are we doing then? Tell us." White Zetsu said playfully and got closer to her face.

"Um..." Sakura turned her head to the left and kept quiet.

"Whats wrong? Why won't you tell us? Is it something not worth telling?"

Zetsu licked and was biting her ear playfully. He licked from her ear to her collar bone. He was kissing and sucking on her neck and her collar bone. Sakura's eyes were shut. She couldn't help but moan.

"Hnnh... A-aaah~..."

"Hmm... **I change my mind**." Zetsu smirked.

Zetsu went to her lips. He bit her lower lip and it bled. Zetsu then, licked her lower lips. But Sakura didn't care, she kept on blushing and kept her eyes shut. She was gritting her teeth. Zetsu cupped the left side of her cheek using his right hand and slowly slid his tongue in. Sakura moaned quietly only for him to hear. Zetsu kept on kissing her passionately over and over again. The roots and vines were starting to loose the grip on her hands and legs. She realized that she was freed from the trees, but couldn't help that Zetsu was still kissing her. Zetsu knew this, but did nothing about it. He held her waist using the other hand. Sakura was starting to accept what was happening to her. The way he kissed her was so passionate that she couldn't even help it. She's starting to kissed him back. Zetsu smirked. They passionately kissed. The two separated their lips for air. They were breathing heavily. Sakura got up a little bit and leaned on the tree that was behind her. She hugged her legs tightly. Zetsu leaned closer to her with his hands next to both sides of her head.

"**Come with** me." Zetsu grabbed her chin and raised her head.

Sakura widen her eyes. Suddenly, the two disappeared in thin air.

~The End~


End file.
